


Winter Thunder

by ptyx



Series: Mandala [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-29
Updated: 2004-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptyx/pseuds/ptyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort is planning to attack Hogwarts. Third story in The Mandala Series. Sequel to "Almost One Thousand and One Nights".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving "Snape Manor"

**Author's Note:**

> The Navajo songs and a lot of information about the Navajos were extracted from Tony Hillerman's books featuring the Navajo Tribal Police officers Joe Leaphorn and Jim Chee. Thanks to Dementor Delta, who sent me a box of Tony Hillerman's books.
> 
> And thanks to my beta-readers: Morgan D., Paige, Spinning Compass, and Teka Lynn.

**Winter Thunder**

  


**1 Leaving "Snape Manor"**

  
The time had come for Harry to leave for The Burrow. After the morning crisis, when their rings had disappeared, they had spent a calm morning, and lunched in a sad, melancholy mood because they would soon have to part ways.

"It would be so nice if we could stay together all the time," said Harry.

Snape snorted. "Our relationship wouldn't survive a week together."

Harry stared at him, doubtful. "Tell me you're not going to miss me."

"I am not going to miss you."

"You're so impossible," said Harry, scowling.

"See what I am telling you? I do everything that you ask me to, and you become angry," complained Snape, pulling him near and embracing him fiercely. "It's only for two weeks. Then we will see each other at Hogwarts."

"Yeah. Where you will keep torturing me with those damn Potions classes."

"You _crave_ to be tortured. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

Harry massaged Snape's back with tender movements.

Suddenly, a flash lightened the room, and a flickering of flames could be heard. With quick reflexes, Snape pushed Harry away, and turned to the fireplace.

McGonagall's face appeared in the green flames. "Severus."

"Minerva?"

"Oh, hello, Potter," said McGonagall. "Unfortunately, I don't bring good news."

"Spit it out, Minerva," Snape snapped.

"The Burrow has been attacked by Death Eaters."

"No!" shouted Harry, approaching McGonagall's face.

"Damn," cursed Snape, paling.

"Ron! How is Ron?" yelled Harry, in despair.

"Ron and Ginny were injured, but their lives are not in danger. However, Molly's condition is critical. The three of them are at St. Mungo's. Arthur wasn't at home when the attack occurred. And the other boys aren't living there any more, as you know."

Snape looked at Harry, who seemed very much in need of a hug right then. But McGonagall was there.

"I want to see Ron."

"He can't receive visitors yet. Tomorrow you will be able to see him. Has Potter learnt to Apparate, Severus?"

"Of course he has," answered Snape, smugly.

"So you should come to Grimmauld Place, Potter. You are going to spend the rest of your holidays here. We are calling all the members of the Order for a meeting here right now, Severus. Come with Potter."

Snape tried not to think of the unintentional pun implied in her command. "He will only have permission to Apparate after passing the Ministry tests, Minerva."

"You are his instructor; as long as you are with him, there will be no problem."

_Ha. Another big irony_, thought Snape.

As soon as McGonagall's face disappeared amidst the flames, Harry snapped, "I can't take it any more. I want to get out of this hell. That's enough. I'm going after your bloody Dark Lord and putting an end to all this."

"Be calm, Harry. Let's go and listen to what Dumbledore has to say to us."


	2. Grimmauld Place, Again

**2) Grimmauld Place, Again**

There they were again, all together, in that sombre mansion. Mrs Black's portrait still tormented them every time someone made a loud noise. And the plaques with house-elves heads now included Kreacher's - he had died, apparently from natural causes, a few months after Black's disappearance.

They were all gathered around the kitchen table: Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Harry Potter. When Harry arrived, each one of them had approached to greet him and say words of comfort. Lupin had led him to the table and sat at his side. Snape, on the other side, observed everything attentively, and heard when _the werewolf_ said to Harry, "I'm going to stay with you, Harry. And tomorrow we'll go together to St Mungo's."

Snape tried to keep cool. He knew that he should be thankful to Lupin for taking care of Harry at such a difficult moment, but he couldn't help the anger. And the jealousy. It wasn't fair that he couldn't be the person staying with Harry!

"Dumbledore, do you think it's wise to let Harry take part in the meeting?" asked Shacklebolt.

Snape saw Harry clenching his fists, in helpless anger.

"We will not discuss any secret matters tonight, Kingsley," said Dumbledore. "And the boy is alone, there's no one else here besides us. The Weasleys are like a foster family to him, and his best friend is in the hospital. I think he needs to listen what I am going to say as much as you all."

"How is Arthur?" asked Lupin.

"He has gone straight from the Ministry to St Mungo's. The poor man, he was in a state of panic," answered Tonks.

"How could this happen, this attack?" Lupin seemed unsettled. "Severus, didn't you hear anything, didn't you know they were planning such a thing?"

"Of course I didn't, or I would have told you. This attack could not have been decided in an 'official meeting', otherwise I would have been called. Either it was one group's isolated initiative, an attempt to earn the Dark Lord's favour, or the Dark Lord suspects me and decided not to call me to the meeting," Snape replied.

"Probably they have found out that Harry was going to spend his holidays there and decided to attack. What they didn't know was that we had sent Harry to learn Apparation at Severus's house," commented Dumbledore.

"But Albus, who besides us knew that Harry would go to The Burrow?" asked McGonagall.

"Everybody knows that I always spend the last days of my holidays at the Weasleys'" snapped Harry. "It could have been anyone. Draco Malfoy, for instance."

Snape made an offended face, but didn't say anything.

"It's true," said Dumbledore. "However, the date of the attack seems to indicate that, if Harry was effectively the target, they might have deduced that he wasn't at the Dursleys' any more, and concluded that he was at the Weasleys'."

"It is quite simple," said Snape. "They could have been watching Mrs Figg's and Mundungus Fletcher's movements closely. When both of them stopped scouting the Dursleys' area, they concluded Potter wasn't there any more."

"Well thought, Severus," said Dumbledore.

"What I want to know is what the Order's going to do to stop Voldemort. We can't have people being attacked like that," complained Harry.

"It's exactly at times like these that we most need to keep calm and think with our heads, not with our hearts, Harry." The Headmaster gave Harry a deep look. "We are all sad and worried about what happened. But the worst thing we can do is launch an unorganised attack against the Death Eaters."

"We are too vulnerable," commented Moody. "Anyone can hit us. We must fortify our defences."

"Wise words, Alastor, wise words. And you, Severus, I think you should talk to Lucius Malfoy as soon as possible, and find out who initiated this attack. Talk to Lucius first, and check if your position is safe; don't talk directly to Riddle."

Snape nodded. Not one piece of advice that wasn't obvious. _Albus is only beating around the bush here_, he thought. _And Harry is almost bursting in anger_.

"But what's the plan to destroy Voldemort?" insisted Harry.

"We have to be calm. This is not the best time for making decisions. We need to know who is behind this attack. Besides, as Alastor said very well, we must fortify our defences."  


~* ~* ~

  
That night, Snape decided to sleep in his dungeons, at Hogwarts. It would have been too depressing to sleep in the cottage without Harry.


	3. St Mungo's

**3) St Mungo's**

As soon as they arrived at St Mungo's, Lupin went and asked for information about Mrs Weasley's condition. Mrs Weasley was in the Intensive Care Unit, and couldn't receive any visits. Lupin was informed that her condition remained stable, and that she hadn't recovered consciousness yet. She had been submitted to many prolonged _Cruciatus_ curses. Apparently the Death Eaters had tried to extract information from her.

The ward where Ron and Ginny were hospitalised was small and gloomy like the one where Arthur had been after the snake had bitten him, two years before. There was only one narrow window, and most of the light came from shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. There weren't any other patients besides them.

When Lupin and Harry entered the ward, Ginny, in the bed beside the tiny window, was propped up on several pillows and reading a Quidditch magazine, while Ron, on the next bed, was sitting up trying to solve a chess puzzle. There were two other beds, unoccupied, at the other end.

"Harry, Professor Lupin!" exclaimed Ginny.

While Lupin greeted his former student, Harry approached Ron and embraced him, a bit clumsily.

"I'm sorry, mate. That's awful," said Harry, keeping his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"You tell me! The bastards tortured my mother. Ginny and I drove them off throwing all the spells we knew on them. They Disapparated right away. We don't know who they were. They had their masks on, you know."

Harry waved at Ginny, and Lupin approached to greet Ron. "The Headmaster told me you're the new Head Boy. Congratulations!"

Ron snorted. "What's the point of this now? My mum would be very happy, if she knew..."

"How did you get hurt?" asked Harry, fearing that Ron would become even angrier, but needing to know.

"We don't know how they managed to break through our wards. As soon as they entered, they cast _Cruciatus_ on the three of us. Ginny and I remained unconscious for some time. In the meantime, they kept torturing my mum. They wanted to know where you were, but she didn't say a word. Then I woke up, and pretended I was still unconscious. Suddenly, Ginny started to shout '_Expelliarmus!_' and I joined the fight."

Harry's look became even more sombre hearing that Molly had been tortured because of him.

"That's amazing, you two defeated them! How many were they?" asked Lupin.

"Oh, there were only three," answered Ron.

"And you think that's a few?" Lupin looked at them in awe.

"We've been well trained, in Dumbledore's Army," explained Ginny.

"Mate," said Ron to Harry, "I want to finish off those bastards. I can barely wait to get out of here."

"Ron, you must keep calm," Lupin advised him.

"Calm? My mother's life's at risk! We won't be able to live in peace unless we destroy You-Know-Who."

Harry stared at his friend for a long time, not knowing what to say.


	4. Invitations and Revelations

**4) Invitations and Revelations**

The days at Grimmauld Place were all the same, and all boring. In spite of Lupin's attentive care, they didn't have much to talk about. Lupin was very reserved, and Harry only spoke to him when absolutely necessary.

On the second day after the attack on The Burrow, Lupin took Harry to the Ministry of Magic to take his Apparation test. Harry passed with distinction.

On the third day, there was another meeting of the Order, in which Snape reported what he had found through Lucius Malfoy.

The attack had been planned and executed by Dolohov and two minions. The other Death Eaters hadn't been informed of anything, and the Dark Lord had become furious with the not very auspicious denouement. The Dark Lord himself had punished the transgressors, but ended up forgiving them because, after all, they had shaken the Order to its foundation.

Harry listened to Snape's report attentively. Snape hadn't looked at him even once. Nonetheless, at the end of the meeting, before leaving, Snape stared at him for a long time.  


~* ~* ~

  
On the next day, Fred and George Apparated into Grimmauld Place, and asked to talk to Harry alone. They seemed haggard and nervous. Harry led them to his bedroom.

"Harry, we're going to attack. We're sick and tired of waiting for the old loony. He doesn't do a thing. The Order's useless," said Fred.

"What? What do you mean? What are you up to?"

"We're going to finish off You-Know-Who," answered George. "We want to know if you're with us or not. We're looking for allies... You're the first we're talking to, because you're the best, Harrykins."

"What are you talking about? What are you planning to do? Go after Voldemort and fight him? That would be suicide!"

"No, Harry. We're going to gather a guerrilla force. We'll call it simply "The Clique", because, you know, it's ultra-secret. We're going to undermine his force, attacking the Death Eater cells one by one, until there're no more of them. To sum it up, we're not going to be rash. We're going to plan every move, but we're not going to stay put. We're going to act," explained Fred. "So? Are you with us or not? Can we count upon you?"

A thousand thoughts ran through Harry's mind. First of all, the prophecy. The twins didn't know anything about it. They didn't know that, in the end, it was he, Harry, who would have to face Voldemort- that is, if the prophecy was true. Second, Dumbledore and the Order. Dumbledore considered the war a political issue. He wouldn't agree with the twins' plans. And Severus? Where did he stand in all this? Severus would never disobey Dumbledore. Well, he had disobeyed before, once or twice... Oh, Merlin, what a headache.

"I have to think about that. I can't answer right now. You know, I'm still stuck at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore watches every step I take."

"You're right. Okay, Harry. We're going to give you a week to think about it, right, George?"

George nodded.  


~* ~* ~

  
When the twins left, Lupin and Harry went and had tea in the kitchen.

"They are restless, aren't they?" asked Lupin, pouring tea for Harry and sitting at the table.

"Of course they are. How could they not be?"

Lupin helped himself to a cup of tea. Harry took a piece of toast and spread jam on it. The silence stretched on.

"Harry... are you all right?

"Professor..."

"Call me Remus, Harry. I'm not your teacher any more."

Harry smiled. "Remus. I'm so confused. I don't know what to think, what to do."

"It's normal, Harry. So much is happening too quickly, and you are in a difficult period of your life."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Everybody says that I'm in a difficult period of life, but my life has always been complicated!"

Lupin laughed. "You are absolutely right. I apologise."

"It's not your fault!"

Lupin took a bite out of his toast, thoughtful. Swallowing, he raised his eyes to meet Harry's. "I've seen the way Snape looks at you... and the way you look at him."

Harry felt a chill running through his veins and blushed immediately. "I don't..."

Lupin raised his hand to stop him. "Please, Harry, don't say anything. You would have to lie, I know. So, stay quiet. Just listen to me."

Harry grabbed the table's edge firmly, trying to calm down.

"I have sharper instincts than most wizards," explained Lupin. "I notice things others don't notice. I know that you're seeing each other. He looks at you as if you were... a piece of himself. As if he couldn't bear not to have you near him, or see anybody else touching you, or let you have a personal life or private thoughts... That's typical of Snape. He's a control freak."

Harry, who was becoming redder and redder, didn't say a word.

"While you, you seem mesmerised by him. If I didn't know both of you well, I might think he had put you under _Imperius_..."

"No!"

"I know, Harry. I know better. But you are completely fascinated by him."

Harry sighed. There wasn't anything he could do; he was in Lupin's hands. The awareness of his own helplessness made him relax.

"Severus would be the last partner I would want for you. Well, not exactly: Voldemort would be worse." Lupin gave a bitter smile. "Nonetheless, I trust him. Otherwise I wouldn't take the Wolfsbane he brings me every month."

"Why do you trust him?" asked Harry.

Lupin shrugged. "I trust my instincts. Sirius never accepted that I could trust Severus, but I always did. It would be funny, if it weren't tragic."

Lupin averted his eyes, and Harry lowered his. The memory of Sirius was still too fresh and painful for both of them. When Harry lifted his head again, he saw Lupin slowly turning to him once more.

"Severus's past is dark, and it follows him like a shadow. It won't be easy for you, Harry. Furthermore, your relationship is a forbidden one. I don't want to know anything about it... I don't want to know when, or where. I only want to know if you are feeling well."

"If I'm not well, it's not his fault," Harry replied carefully.

"Yes. I believe you. I feel that whatever it is that exists between you, it's doing good for both of you. That's not a surprise, because you both are so lonely; you need somebody to love, and to be loved back. The strangest thing of all is that, against everybody and everything, you could find each other."

Harry smiled. "You said you didn't want to know, but I can tell you it was a really strange story." Harry gazed at him with anxious eyes. "Remus... I need to speak to him. Do you think that..."

Lupin shook his head. "No, Harry. I'm not going to act as an intermediary for you. You are under my responsibility."

"I just need to talk to him. It's important. Please. I know how to call him. You just need to give me permission."

Lupin ran his hand through his hair. "All right. But it's just for a talk, nothing else. You will stay here, in the kitchen."


	5. Disagreements

**5 - Disagreements**

 

Harry ran to his bedroom upstairs and asked Phineas to tell Snape that   
he needed to talk to him urgently and would be waiting for him at Grimmauld   
Place.

In less than five minutes, Snape Apparated into the main hall. Harry   
was descending the last flight of stairs when he arrived.

"Severus."

Snape stared at him with a terrified look.

"Don't panic. Let's go to the kitchen," said Harry.

Snape turned on his heels and followed the boy briskly.

They had barely entered when Snape snapped, "What is it, Potter?   
Have you forgotten that you should not call me by my first name? And why   
did you call me here?"

"Relax, Severus. Sit down."

Snape narrowed his eyes, and remained standing.

Harry sighed. "Re... Professor Lupin knows... about us."

"What? Did you..."

"I didn't tell him anything. He's... sensed it."

"And didn't you deny it?"

"There was no way, Severus. And he didn't forbid me to meet you.   
I mean, he even gave his permission if we only... er, talk."

"Are you saying that Lupin doesn't mind that I am fucking James   
Potter's son?"

"Language, Severus," Harry gave a crooked smile. "Are   
you disappointed? Did you want him to have a fit and start shouting for   
revenge?"

Snape shrugged. "I thought he cared for you." Snape had barely   
spoken the last word when his face took on a worried look.

Harry approached him and held the older wizard's hands between his. "He   
cares, Severus. He's not worried because he trusts you."

Snape seemed to freeze at the touch, or perhaps at the words, and narrowed   
his eyes. "Lupin trusts me? Listen..."

"Severus, he drinks the potion you make for him every month!"

"That's different. I wouldn't dare to tamper with his Wolfsbane;   
Albus wouldn't forgive me if I did. Furthermore, this would damage my   
reputation as Potions master. No, don't be naïve. Lupin doesn't have   
any reason to trust me."

Harry laughed. "You do your best for that, right? You don't want   
him to trust you."

Snape only snorted.

"Have a seat, Severus. I need to talk to you about something else."

Reluctant, Snape smoothed his robe, sat down and smoothed his robe again.   
Harry sat in front of him at the long table.

"Spit it out," Snape snarled.

"You must promise not to tell anyone what I'm going to tell you."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

Harry glared daggers at him. Snape returned the look in kind.

"Severus, please."

"Spit it out!"

"You haven't promised yet."

"I don't have all day."

"You're really impossible." Harry let out a deep sigh. "It's   
about the twins. They've lost their patience with the Order and want to   
do something."

"Oh, sure. They think it is easy."

"They're smart, Severus, and they aren't joking. They want to create   
a terrorist or guerrilla group, whatever. And they invited me in."

"And you declined, I hope."

"I said I'd think about it."

"There's nothing to think about. You are going to say no. It's that   
simple."

"I don't know," said Harry stubbornly.

Snape reached out and grabbed Harry's elbow firmly. "What part of   
what I said did you not understand? You _won't_ go. End of story."   
Snape released him suddenly, and stood up. He circled the table and loomed   
over Harry, menacingly. "You are the Dark Lord's target. You can't   
expose yourself. You are our only hope."

"You're acting like all the others, seeing only The Boy Who Lived,   
and not who I truly am. You yourself said you didn't believe in the prophecy!"

"It doesn't matter what you or I believe. The Dark Lord believes   
in it, and he won't think twice before reducing you to dust. Don't make   
things easier for him."

Harry pushed his chair back abruptly and stood up to face Snape on a   
more even level. "Severus, I'm not going to wait until he reduces   
each and every one of my friends to dust. It's gone too far. I have to   
do something."

Snape grabbed him by the shoulders violently. "No, Harry, you are   
not going to do anything. I'm not going to let you."

Snape crushed Harry against him in a desperate embrace. Harry put his   
arms around his lover's waist and leaned his head on his chest.

"If necessary, I will put you in chains."

Harry gave a choked laugh. "Oh, I won't complain if you want to   
play bondage."

"Harry, I'm not joking."

"All right, Severus. Let's make a deal: I agree to join the twins'   
group just to find out what they are up to. Someone should keep an eye   
on them, don't you think?"

Snape pulled back a little, staring at Harry suspiciously. "What   
are you up to?"

"Am I wrong? They can get in trouble, or even become a problem...   
for the Order. And for you. What if they decide to attack a Death Eater   
meeting and kill everybody? Do you think they will care if you're there   
or not?"

"I am used to this kind of risk. If I am going to worry about every..."

"Right, but don't you agree that the twins can put the Order's plans   
in danger?"

"The twins can put the entire Wizarding World in danger, just by   
the fact that they exist!"

"I promise you I won't take part in any action without talking to   
you first. Do you agree?"

"No, I don't!"

"Then I'm going anyway, and I won't tell you anything!"

"Don't be a child! Do you think this is a joke?"

"Oh, so I'm a child. Okay. In this case, we don't have anything   
else to talk about. You can go."

The look Snape cast at Harry was as intense and slashing as the green   
light of Avada Kedavra. "You... irresponsible brat!"

Snape's fingers touched the ring on his right hand. Harry looked at his   
own ring, then to Snape's.

"Ahem."

Both turned suddenly to the door, where Lupin observed them with a concerned   
look.

"Haven't you cast any Unforgivables on each other yet?"

Furious, Snape turned his back on Harry and, shoving Lupin aside, left   
the kitchen and Disapparated from Grimmauld Place.


	6. Regrets

**6 - Regrets**

 

_I am an idiot. I should have agreed with him. Now he's there, unleashed,   
free to do all the foolishness his reckless mind can conceive._

_And he's with the werewolf. Now he has intimate conversations with   
the werewolf, who is so understanding, so sweet, so charming, so close..._

_No. I am an idiot for getting myself so involved with him. My mistake   
was made back then, when I accepted him in my bed, not now._

Crossing the sitting room in his private quarters in the dungeons, Snape   
opened the cupboard and produced a bottle of Firewhisky.

_I could warn Albus. He would call the bloody twins and put them back   
on track. It seems to be the only logical alternative. Harry will hate   
me even more, but at least he will be alive to hate me._

~* ~* ~

A week passed and Snape couldn't make a decision about what to do. The   
first day of the term had arrived and Snape, standing at the castle's   
entrance, felt a deep sense of relief in seeing Harry stepping out of   
the carriage along with Granger and the two younger Weasleys. Harry was   
at Hogwarts again, where Snape would be able to watch and protect him.

He tried to convince himself that it didn't matter that Harry was angry   
and didn't want to talk to him any more.

But now and then he looked at his finger to see if the ring was still   
there.

~* ~* ~

He spent the first week of classes trying to ignore Harry, but watching   
him from a distance. On Friday, he looked at the Time-Turner with eyes   
full of longing. Should he go to the cottage, should he leave the Time-Turner   
in the right place in hopes that Harry would grab it?

Nonsense. Harry wouldn't even remember the Time-Turner, the cottage,   
his old greasy lover.

At night, in his bedroom in the dungeons, regretting not having tried   
to contact Harry, Snape slipped under the blankets and tried the only   
way he could find to relieve the tension. Visualising every detail of   
Harry - his slim body, smooth skin, unruly hair, emerald eyes, innocent   
smile - he came into his own hand, whispering Harry's name. It was nice.   
It didn't fill the void in his soul, but it helped him to fall asleep.


	7. Doubts

**7 - Doubts**

 

At the start of the first Potions class of the term, Harry was very anxious:   
how would it feel to have Snape again so near? Every time he tried to   
sense Snape inside the castle, the emotions he could detect were very   
complex and mixed-up. He felt that Snape still cared for him, and that   
the link between them was as strong as before, but there was also a solid   
resistance. Now, face to face, how would both react?

Snape ignored him completely, both in the first and the second classes.

Aside that, never a first week seemed so uneventful and boring to Harry.   
When Friday arrived, Harry wondered if he should try and look for Snape's   
Time-Turner behind the statue of Baldwin the Bald.

Hermione's voice awakened him from his reverie.

"Harry, look, Akhmatov is acting weirdly."

They were in the library, supposedly trying to write their first essay   
of the term for McGonagall. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher   
seemed to be looking for something in the air, moving his head from side   
to side, up and down.

"Ah, this bloke is totally nuts," said Ron. "He's always   
been weird. But at least he survived the first term as Defence Against   
the Dark Arts teacher here!"

"That doesn't mean a thing," said Harry crossly. "Quirrell   
stayed here for two years and you know who was hiding inside his turban.   
Now that you've mentioned, I'm feeling a dark energy around him."

Ron hugged himself and shivered.

"Really, Harry? You mean... you can sense this with the powers you've   
acquired in the Mandala?"

"Yeah. Sort of. It's not something clear, but I feel it. We must   
keep an eye on him."

~* ~* ~

At night, Harry didn't go looking for the Time-Turner. Deep inside, he   
knew that Snape wouldn't take the initiative. Harry would have to be the   
one to go after him. But... what could Harry say to him, now that Harry   
had agreed to join the Clique, knowing that Snape would never accept his   
decision?

Ron and Ginny had also joined the Clique. They had decided not to say   
anything to Hermione, because they knew she wouldn't approve of the idea   
and might even decide to tell everything to Dumbledore.

Hermione didn't seem to realise they were hiding something from her.   
Aside from studying all the time, as she had always done, now she had   
been appointed Head Girl. She spent her little spare time writing long   
letters to Axel Lescaux, who had been hired by the Ministry to work on   
a security project in the Department of Mysteries. Lescaux's dream was   
to become an Unspeakable.

Tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep, Harry started to feel   
guilty. He could be at Snape's cottage, in Snape's arms at that moment.   
What had he gained by being so stubborn?

But it wasn't a question of gaining or not gaining, he told himself.   
If any other person died, then he would feel _really_ guilty.

~* ~* ~

He woke up covered in cold sweat, and with Ron's worried face above his.

"The castle. There's something wrong with the castle," said   
Harry.

"It was just another nightmare, Harry."

Harry tried to sit up and to remember. "It's on the fourth floor.   
In the blocked secret passageway, behind the mirror. I'm going to talk   
to Dumbledore."

Under Ron's astonished gaze, Harry donned a robe over his pyjamas and   
left the dormitory.

~* ~* ~

"Caramelitos!" Harry shouted to the gargoyle, hoping that the   
Headmaster hadn't changed the password since the last time.

The gargoyle leapt aside, and Harry stepped on to the spiral escalator,   
which moved upwards. The polished oak door of the Headmaster's office   
was ajar.

A voice that Harry knew very well was coming from inside. "Albus,   
I know there is something wrong with him. You must take some measure to   
prevent him from..."

"Severus, why is it that you always blame the Defence Against the   
Dark Arts teachers?"

"I have nothing against your marvelous teachers, except for the   
fact that they are murderers, frauds, Death Eaters or Merlin knows what   
else!"

Harry opened the door and entered. "Erm..."

"Harry!" said the Headmaster cheerfully.

"Potter," said Snape, seeming intrigued.

"I need to talk to you, Headmaster."

"Have a seat, Harry. Pull that chair over there closer to my desk.   
You too, Severus, have a seat. If you don't stop pacing about my office,   
you will make me dizzy!"

Snape clenched his fists and, with a defeated look, sat on a chair facing   
the Headmaster's desk. Harry dragged the chair Dumbledore had indicated   
and sat down, as did the Headmaster.

"Now, Harry, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit... after   
curfew?"

"It's the castle, sir. There's something wrong, I can feel it. It's   
like the castle has been... hurt."

Dumbledore widened his eyes and nodded. "So you have felt it too.   
That means that your perception powers are truly enhanced. Very interesting."

Snape looked from the Headmaster to the student, with a mystified look.

"Harry, since you entered the Mandala, a bond has been created between   
you and the castle. You feel there is something different in the castle   
tonight, and so do I," said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, it's on the fourth floor. In the secret passageway   
behind the mirror. There's something wrong there."

"I know, Harry. We just don't know exactly what it is. But it seems   
that Hogwarts is in danger. I'm going to have that sector isolated. There's   
no need to panic, stay calm. You can go back to your dormitory."


	8. Concerns

**8 - Concerns**

 

Rumours spread like wildfire during the entire weekend. The most extravagant   
theories about why the Headmaster had ordered a section of the fourth   
floor to be isolated were discussed in the corridors.

In the night between Monday and Tuesday, Harry had several nightmares.   
He woke up feeling empty. He tried to attune his energies to Snape's through   
the castle, but he couldn't find him.

When they arrived for the Potions class, the seventh years were surprised   
by the presence of Professor Sprout in the classroom.

Harry felt his heart grip with concern.

"The greasy git didn't come today. I hope he's been boiled in his   
own cauldron," Ron whispered in his ear.

Harry had to control himself not to punch his best friend.

"Professor Snape was called to an important meeting, and I'm going   
to substitute for him today," announced Sprout.

A meeting. Had Voldemort called him? So early in the morning? What would   
that mean?

~* ~* ~

In the afternoon, classes were suspended, and another rumour started   
to spread through the halls and corridors of Hogwarts: Snape and Akhmatov   
had disappeared.

Harry felt sick. He had fought with Severus for a stupid reason, a mere   
war of pride, and now he feared he would never see him again.

The ring was still there, invisible to anyone but him. Did that mean   
that Severus was alive? Or was it possible that the ring could still exist   
even after the death of one of the owners? He would have to search for   
the answer in the book that Severus had given him. The problem was that   
only Severus could understand that book's cryptic language! And everything   
always went back to Severus.

Most Gryffindors were in their Common Room, causing an uproar. Hermione   
complained that it wasn't possible to talk there, so Harry, Ron and Hermione   
went to the library.

"Of course Akhmatov had to disappear," Ron grumbled, as they   
sat at a table. "That subject is jinxed, that's a fact! But why has   
Snape disappeared too?"

Harry rested his head on his crossed arms on the table.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione. "Are you worried   
about... Snape?"

"Come on, Hermione, why would he worry about that... Harry?"

"Ron, don't be a moron! Snape is a member of the Order. You know   
how Harry feels responsible for everybody."

Ron shrugged, and stared at Harry with a concerned look.

Finally, Harry lifted his head. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore."

~* ~* ~

This time, however, "Caramelitos" didn't make the gargoyle   
leap aside, and worse: Harry felt clearly that the Headmaster wasn't in   
the castle. He had to go after the Head of his House.

Harry went downstairs and through the dark corridors, his heart beating   
fast, and arrived at the Deputy-Headmistress' office.

"Professor McGonagall, I need to talk to the Headmaster," said   
Harry when the Deputy-Headmistress opened the door.

"Potter, what is it?"

"I need to talk to him, please."

"He's not in Hogwarts. Are you all right?"

Frustration gripped Harry. "Am I all right? Of course I'm not all   
right! Nobody tells me anything! Everybody's saying that Snape and Akhmatov   
disappeared and..."

"Stay calm, boy! Professor Snape, and Professor Akhmatov. And there's   
no need to shout."

Harry clenched his hands, furious. "I need to know if they... er...   
if they are well."

"I'm sorry, Potter, but I don't know exactly what is happening either.   
The Headmaster will inform us as soon as possible."

~* ~* ~

Harry didn't go back to the library. He walked out of the castle and   
towards the lake.

"Harry!"

Turning around, Harry saw Kai running in his direction. "Hello,   
Kai."

Kai caught up with him. Harry resumed walking, with the Navajo boy by   
his side.

"You're worried about Professor Snape, aren't you?"

"How is it that you always know everything, kid?" asked Harry,   
pretending to be angry. The truth was that Kai's presence was making him   
feel better.

"Me? Why? I just happen to know you well."

"And do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't, but don't worry, he's all right."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because I was worried about him too, then I sent my crow to my   
mother to ask her if he was all right."

At first, Harry didn't understand a word. Then he remembered that Kai   
used a crow to send his mail, and that Kai's mother was a seer. "And   
she replied that he was okay?"

Kai nodded. "She wrote me that the Black God is still protecting   
him, and asked me not to let you do anything stupid."

Harry sighed. "Everybody's ganging up against me."

"Harry, I think you should learn a prayer from one of our ceremonies,   
the Stalking Way. It's a prayer the hunter sings before going after deer.   
It's very useful when you have to face an enemy too. Let's take a seat   
on those steps, and I'll sing it to you."

Harry tried to protest, but the kid was invincible.

Note by note, word by word, Kai taught Harry the song.

~* ~* ~

On the next day, at breakfast, the Deputy-Headmistress announced that   
Hogwarts was under imminent attack, and all the students would go back   
to their homes until the danger had passed.

"What? I don't want to go back home. No way," grumbled Ron.

Poor Ron, Harry thought. It would be horrible to have to go back to The   
Burrow in those circumstances. And he, Harry, where would he go? To the   
Dursleys? And what was happening? Where was Severus?

McGonagall approached them, interrupting the desperate flow of Harry's   
thoughts. "Potter, you and both Weasleys will go to... you know where.   
Arthur Weasley will stay there with you."

Hermione looked at the Deputy Headmistress with pleading eyes. "Professor,   
can I stay with them, please? Like the other time?"

McGonagall frowned and looked at each one of them: Harry, Ron, Ginny,   
Hermione.

"All right, Miss Granger. If your parents give you permission."

"Thank you, Professor!"


	9. More Revelations and Plans

**9 - More Revelations and Plans**

 

The atmosphere at Grimmauld Place was, as always, sombre. Since Mr Weasley   
would spend most of his time out at work or visiting his wife, who was   
still unconscious, Dumbledore had chosen Lupin to take care of the children   
full-time.

After everybody had arrived, unpacked and lunched, Lupin, still at the   
lunch table, explained the delicate situation to the children. "Akhmatov   
was a spy for Durmstrang in Hogwarts," he began.

"What?" asked Ron, astonished.

"Oh, I _knew_ it!" said Hermione. "He was always   
walking around, taking notes. His behaviour was very strange."

"Yes, Hermione, I would have been surprised if you, attentive young   
woman that you are, hadn't noticed it. The Headmaster noticed it too,   
and called him for a talk. After a long chat, the Headmaster let him proceed   
with his... work."

"How come?" asked Ginny. "Was Akhmatov a double agent?"

"Not exactly. Dumbledore always wanted a closer link to the other   
schools of magic. So, he gave Akhmatov permission to pass along information   
to his superiors. You know, the current Durmstrang Headmaster and the   
majority of his staff don't support Voldemort. They are amenable to a   
deal with us."

"These political and intelligence matters always confuse me,"   
Ron complained.

"The problem is that a small group inside Durmstrang - led by Karkaroff,   
who had been in hiding since Voldemort's return - had made a deal with   
Voldemort without their Headmaster's knowledge. And after being informed   
about the role that Akhmatov played in Hogwarts, they kidnapped him during   
the holidays and sent him back under _Imperius_."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Where is Snape?" Harry managed to ask, finally.

Lupin gazed at Harry gravely. "Soon after Akhmatov's disappearance,   
_Professor_ Snape was called by Voldemort. When he returned, he told   
us that Akhmatov, under _Imperius_, installed a magical object in   
Hogwarts, a magical 'trojan horse', of devastatingly destructive power   
named _Veneficus Trojanus_, which gradually destroys all the defences   
of the building where it is placed. It was manufactured in Durmstrang   
by their greatest experts in the Dark Arts. In a week, if we don't deactivate   
it, the _Veneficus Trojanus _will destroy the castle's defences and   
Voldemort will invade Hogwarts."

"Oh, no," Harry growled. The four friends exchanged terrified   
looks.

"Voldemort's original plan was to kill everyone who tried to defend   
the castle," Lupin proceeded. "Thanks to Professor Snape, the   
Headmaster found the object in time to send all the students home and   
prevent any harm being done to them. But we believe Voldemort will still   
want to conquer the castle, and if Dumbledore stays there, as I think   
he will, Voldemort will try to kill him."

"Can't that thing be destroyed?" asked Ron, aghast.

"Right now, professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape are   
with the Headmaster at Hogwarts, trying to deactivate the _Veneficus   
Trojanus_ and helping to fortify the castle's defences. Deactivating   
the _Veneficus Trojanus _involves great danger, because it destroys   
everything and everyone that touches it. The Ministry has sent their experts   
too. Among them, your friend Lescaux, who has sent you his regards,"   
finished Lupin, looking at Hermione.

Hermione flashed a proud and worried smile; Ron grimaced.

A mixed feeling of relief and concern enveloped Harry: Severus was all   
right, but still in danger. How he longed to be with him right now, and   
to be able to help him! But he knew Dumbledore wouldn't let him go.

He needed to find a way to escape the Order's vigilance and do something.

~* ~* ~

That evening, the twins Apparated into Grimmauld Place, for a meeting   
with Harry, Ron and Ginny. However, as Hermione was there too, they decided   
to tell their plans to her. The six friends went to Harry and Ron's bedroom   
upstairs, and divided themselves between the two beds - Hermione, Ginny   
and Harry on Harry's bed, Ron and the twins on Ron's.

At first, Hermione declared herself adamantly against the idea of forming   
a group parallel to the Order. However, when the twins started to explain   
their plans, she listened to them attentively.

Fred and George, inspired by the Marauder's Map, had managed to come   
up with an enchanted parchment that responded to a tiny clothespin, tracking   
down its location wherever it was taken. That way, if they could fasten   
the pin to the clothes of a Death Eater, the parchment would display the   
guy's movements and instantly map his surroundings.

It was an amazing tool. But Hermione still insisted that they should   
give this new map to the Order.

Harry had kept silent and contemplative during the twins' entire explanation.

"I have an idea," he finally said.

His five friends looked at him.

"Spit it out, Harrykins," said Fred.

"Listen, this is top secret. Don't tell anyone, or I'll hex you."

"Of course! We're very discreet," said George. "And we're   
together in this, aren't we? There shouldn't be secrets between us."

Harry looked at Fred and George suspiciously. "Okay. Snape's created   
a potion that alters the Death Eaters's personalities. After drinking   
it, they can't stand being Death Eaters any more."

"What? Are you sure you're not delirious?" asked Fred.

"Yes. I helped him create this potion."

Hermione's eyes sparkled. "With the Map, we can find the Death Eaters'   
hiding places and put that potion in their water tank or something like   
that!" she said.

"Wicked!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That's it," said George. "There's no time to lose. Where's   
the potion, Harry?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Er... Maybe Snape has one   
or two flagons, but we're going to need much more than that. We'll have   
to make more. It won't be easy. I don't even know if I remember all the   
ingredients... you know I'm not very good in Potions..."

"Can't we put Snape under _Imperius_?" asked Ron.

"Great idea, Ronniekins!" exclaimed Fred and George at the   
same time. "We can also fasten the Clique's Map clothespin to his   
robe."

Hermione shook her head. "That was what I feared. Don't you realise   
that Snape's important, and that we can't disturb the Order's plans?"

"But Hermione," said Ron, "he'd never agree to help us!   
The only way is to..."

Ron paled. At that precise moment, a dark figure Portkeyed into the middle   
of the bedroom, between the beds, holding a ladle.

"Very well, gentlemen, ladies. Who will be the first to try?"

Everybody shrank visibly, except for Harry, who flashed a big smile and   
needed all his self-control not to throw himself into Snape's arms.

Snape turned around very slowly, glaring at each and every one of them,   
paralysing them one by one with his Basilisk's look.

Hermione stood up. "Professor, we trust you, and we're not going   
to attack you. Right, friends?"

"Sure," said Fred and George.

"Do you have permission to Portkey here?" asked Ron.

"That's none of your business," Snape replied.

"How did you find out?" asked Harry.

"Let's say that I have my own sources, Mr Potter."

Harry frowned. Suddenly, shifting his eyes, he stared at Phineas Nigellus's   
portrait and found a strange look of curiosity and guilt in the former   
Headmaster of Hogwarts's eyes.

"Ah... I know. I should've known," said Harry. "The good,   
old Slytherin loyalty."

No one besides Snape, Harry and Phineas understood anything. The whole   
situation was becoming surreal.

"Snape, our plan is good," said Fred.

"Notwithstanding, you need the _old and greasy bat_'s help   
to accomplish it," Snape hissed between gritted teeth.

"Let's forget our differences, in the name of the cause," said   
George, trying to keep serious.

"Let's say that I am amenable to cooperation... as long as I am   
the one to call the shots here," replied Snape.

Fred and George exchanged discouraged looks.

"Name your terms," said Fred.

"First of all, Harry Potter will not take part directly in any of   
the actions."

Harry punched the mattress, exasperated. Hermione held his arm, as if   
to calm him.

"We agree," said the twins in unison.

Harry crossed his arms, furious. _Bloody traitors._

"However, there are other conditions," said Snape, and proceeded   
to relate precisely how the plan should be executed.


	10. The Hero, the Villain and the Traitor

**10 - The Hero, the Villain and the Traitor**

 

It was an outrage. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins had all been assigned tasks to fulfil - and dangerous ones, for that matter. Snape was going to prepare the potion in his dungeons and, when ready, deliver it to the Clique in Grimmauld Place. Only he, Harry Potter, couldn't do anything. Because of the greasy bat.

Harry paced the house, trying to _think_. According to Dumbledore, the prophecy stated that only Harry would be able to defeat Voldemort. Maybe the prophecy wasn't real, but Harry didn't want to run the risk. The price to pay would be too high: Hogwarts's destruction and the death of anyone who tried to defend the castle. And Voldemort wouldn't stop at that, now that he had such a powerful weapon as the _Veneficus Trojanus_ in his hands.

The Clique's plans had all been outlined; Snape informed them that in two days Voldemort would call his thirteen main Death Eaters (including Snape) to a hiding place, where they would stay the three days preceding the attack on Hogwarts. Snape would fasten the pin to an inner pocket of his robe, allowing the twins to locate the Death Eaters' hiding place on the Clique's Map. Ron would go to the place to verify the house's situation and details, including the water supply, and would return to Grimmauld Place to report. Hermione had learnt how to set up a Portkey, so that she and Ginny could take part in the action (Ron and the twins already had permission from the Ministry to Apparate, but Hermione wouldn't be seventeen until next week, and Ginny would have to wait yet another year.) So, the five of them would go by Portkey to the place, mix the Sandpotion B (the altered version of the Sandpotion) into the water and wait until its effects on the Death Eaters were noticeable. Then, at Snape's sign, they would attack the house with some special bombs manufactured by the twins - in case there was any resistance .

Harry knew there was a weak point in the plan. Maybe the Death Eaters would be affected by the potion and desert their Lord, but Voldemort wouldn't. Snape, thought Harry, knew that too - hence his unconditional request that Harry not take part in the action. Harry, however, was determined to be there.

Nevertheless, he would pretend to be resigned to his role as a helpless sideline observer.

~* ~* ~

The day had just dawned, and Severus Snape was already pacing his office in the dungeons.

"Severus, what's the matter with you? Why can't you keep still for a minute?"

"What? Listen, Phineas, go play with Albus."

"He's still asleep. Why are you so nervous?"

"I am _not_ nervous."

"If you want to know, the boy's a nervous wreck these days too."

Snape stopped and stared at Phineas. "What boy?"

"Don't play the fool with me. The same boy you send me to spy on all the time."

"I don't send you to spy on anyone!"

Phineas let out a long sigh.

Snape made an exasperated gesture. "Unfortunately, Potter is important to the Order. And you know how irresponsibly _Gryffindor_ he is."

"Oh, yes, your interest in him is purely circumstantial. All in the name of the cause. Sure," said Phineas, caustically. "Tell me another one."

Snape glared daggers at him.

"I went there a few minutes ago, Severus. He's sleeping like an angel."

Snape's heart began to beat faster. _I won't go there. If I do, I may lose control. I may ruin everything. I might even hurt him, overwhelm him with those questions that torture me... 'Did you miss me? Did anyone touch you when I was away? Tell me you are mine, only mine...'_

_I don't have the right to demand this of him. The ring shows me that, at least in his intentions, he is loyal to me. _

_That's it. I won't go. As it is, if I die Harry won't suffer too much, because we are separated. A reconciliation followed by a definitive loss would be such a cruel blow. Let's leave things as they are. _

_Furthermore, if I see him now, I might not have the courage to do what I must._

"I didn't ask you anything, Phineas. I'm not interested."

~* ~* ~

Later that afternoon, the Death Eaters' hiding place flashed on the Clique's Map in Grimmauld Place. A label naming the place appeared on the Map: "Walpurgis". Ron Apparated there immediately. Fifteen minutes later he returned saying that the hiding place was a one-floor cottage; he had noticed that they could hide behind the trees surrounding the house and that a tank located inside the limits of the Walpurgis estate fed the cottage with water from a private spring nearby.

Everyone hurried to finish up the preparations. Harry pretended to be resigned not to go with them. He gave them advice, hugs and handshakes. He wished them good luck.

As soon as the five Portkeyed from Grimmauld Place, Harry went to his bedroom, donned his Invisibility Cloak and Apparated to the obscure Walpurgis estate. He found himself in front of an old stone cottage with a large front window, completely closed.

Walking between the trees, he soon located his friends, and stayed behind a cluster of trees where he could watch them at a safe distance. He witnessed when Fred and George left for the water tank carrying two big flagons of Sandpotion B, and saw that Hermione, Ron and Ginny had remained near the cottage, behind the trees - Hermione with her eyes fixed on the Map, and Ginny and Ron watching attentively. Then he saw the twins coming back safe and sound, joining the rest of the Clique.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry began to hear shouts coming from the house. They seemed to be having a fierce argument. However, apparently Snape hadn't given the sign yet, for his five friends hadn't moved. Soon everything was quiet again. Harry was getting nervous. Stalking wasn't his forte. Then he remembered the song of the Stalking Way that Kai had taught him, and started to sing inside his head.

_I am the Black God as I sing this  
Black God I am, I come and I stand  
beneath the East, beneath the Turquoise Mountain.  
The crystal doe walks toward me,  
as I call it, as I pray to it,  
toward me it comes walking, understanding me  
it walks this day into my right hand.  
Pleasant, it comes to join me,  
in its death it obeys the voice of my singing.  
In its beauty I obey the crystal doe._

The song calmed him, and helped him bear the waiting. He sang another stanza.

_I am the Black God, arising with twilight, a part of the twilight.  
Out from the West, out from the Darkness Mountain,  
a buck of dark flint stands out before me.  
The best male game of darkness, it calls to me,  
it hears my voice calling.  
Our calls become one in beauty.  
Our prayers become one in beauty.  
As I, the Black God, go toward it.  
As the male game of darkness comes toward me.  
With beauty before us, we come together.  
That my arrow may free its sacred breath.  
That my arrow may bring its death in beauty._

Half an hour later, another argument, this time even more violent, came up. Once again, in a few minutes everything came back to normal. The sun was beginning to set, and everything was getting sombre and cold. Harry started to become impatient. What if Voldemort had found out about Snape's betrayal? What if Snape was being tortured at that exact moment? He repeated the last words of the Navajo song -

_With beauty before us, we come together.  
That my arrow may free its sacred breath.  
That my arrow may bring its death in beauty._

\- and knew it was time to take action. He decided to get near the cottage, and try and peer inside.

Not wanting to risk being noticed by his friends, he circled the cottage and tried to look through the back windows. Impossible. All of them were locked and covered by thick curtains. There wasn't any other way. He looked at the back door, determined.

"_Alohomora_!"

~* ~* ~

The scene he faced didn't make any sense: five people apparently dead on the floor, their bodies scattered around the room; Voldemort and Snape sitting at a wooden table, talking calmly. Nagini slithering sensually around Voldemort's body.

As Harry entered, covered by his Invisibility Cloak, both turned their faces to him abruptly.

Voldemort grinned. "Harry Potter. Have a seat. We were waiting for you to start the party."

Snape stood up, looking frightened.

Harry got rid of his Cloak and pulled out his wand. "Prepare yourself to die, Voldemort."

"Harry, don't!" shouted Snape, throwing himself towards the boy.

Harry retreated, astonished. "Are you siding with him now, Severus?"

Voldemort cackled. "Don't be silly, boy. Have a seat. We need to have a serious talk," said the darkest wizard in the world.

"Harry, if you kill him, you will die too," said Snape, in despair.

"What?"

"It's true. We are inextricably linked. I have just found this out. I can't kill you, if I don't want to die," Voldemort stated.

"I don't trust you. Maybe you don't want to kill me any more, but you're going to kill my friends. I'd rather die than see that happen. _Ava_..."

Snape stepped in front of Voldemort.

Harry stopped. "You... traitor... Step aside, now!"

Right then, a rat leapt towards Harry, distracting him. Taking advantage of the boy's perplexity, Snape advanced and seized his wand.

The rat ran and slipped under the house's back door. Snape withdrew and let his breath out in a shaky sigh.

"Isn't all that superbly ironic?" asked Voldemort, with a crooked smile. "Nobody respects Peter, but he always gets away with everything. He saved Potter, freeing himself from his life debt, and saved me, indebting me to him. As for you, Severus, you've betrayed me all this time, and now, by being a traitor, you saved me."

"What's happening here?" asked Harry, psychologically drained.

"The potion has worked perfectly well," reported Snape. "The first Death Eaters to lose their Mark and to rebel are on the floor: they were killed by the others. However, in the end, the others were also affected and ran away, Apparating from here. Pettigrew had disappeared, and I thought he was one of the fugitives. But, as we have just seen, he resorted to another means of hiding. I, who didn't drink any liquid, and the Dark Lord, who cannot run away from his own self, stayed here."

Harry and Voldemort looked at each other for a long time.

"And you? Weren't you affected?" Harry finally asked the dark wizard.

"Oh yes, I was. Do you think I would be talking to you right now, if I hadn't been affected? And do you think that Severus would be alive to tell the story?" Voldemort snorted. "Do you know what happened to me, my dear enemy? I discovered _love_." He spat the word with disdain. "The blood that I used to reconstruct my body, that blood drawn from your veins, was loaded with this so-called _love_." He gave a hysterical laugh. "That's why I've been affected. This potion created by my devoted Severus has made me realise what I, until now, could happily ignore. Now I realise that this very ancient magic your mother used on us has bonded me irreversibly to you. If you kill me, you'll die, and if I kill you, I'll die. That was what that stupid prophecy was saying, but of course, as it happens to all prophecies, everybody understood it wrongly."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Harry.

"I have to run away, that's obvious. Soon your friends will become tired of waiting and will attack. Severus has already agreed not to try and stop me, and you don't have your wand. Due to our indissoluble bond, I believe I'll have to give up my plans of ruling the world. Maybe I'll content myself, at least for the time being, in achieving immortality. I'm going to devote myself to research on the philosopher's stone, or finding the spring of eternal life... Who knows?"

"Do you trust him?" Harry asked Snape, almost in despair.

"Think, Harry. He won't be able to do anything against us."

"If I kill myself, he dies," said Harry, adding two and two together.

Snape clenched his fists. "Don't you dare!" he exclaimed.

"And the other way round is also true: if I kill myself, it's the end of Harry Potter's story. That's why your darling Severus is so concerned about me. It's _love_... For you, of course. Not for me," concluded Voldemort, in a cynical tone, while stroking Nagini's body languidly. "But it's not true that nobody loves me, like your old loony Headmaster says. Nagini loves me unconditionally. Barty Jr loved me like no one has ever loved you. He has given his life for me."

Harry didn't look very impressed.

"Oh, it's true, your mother did the same for you, Potter. Everybody praises her sacrifice as a love deed. But what Barty Jr did for me was also a love deed. And Peter? Peter gave his hand for me. And Bellatrix... I don't know if she's still alive, but I know that her love is the kind that never counts the cost. Of these who have fallen here today, almost everyone loved me to the bottom of their souls." Voldemort stood up. "But we're wasting time. Your friends have already given up waiting for Severus's sign, and they are ready to strike. Farewell! I'll keep in touch with you, Severus, through my Mark! I know you can erase it drinking this horrible potion. Don't do it!"

And just when the Clique and a group of the Order of the Phoenix invaded the house, Voldemort disappeared in the air, without leaving any trace.


	11. Surprises

**11 - Surprises**

 

Dumbledore appeared suddenly at the Walpurgis' cottage and called an   
immediate Order meeting with the participation of the Clique.

When Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place, everybody was sitting at the kitchen   
table.

Every one of them was asked to report what they had witnessed.

Snape described the chaos that had ensued when the Death Eaters had started   
to lose their Marks and have their personalities altered. Of the other   
twelve Death Eaters that had been at the cottage, five had died (Avery,   
Nott, Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe and Goyle); Peter had changed into his   
rat form and run away; Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange,   
Dolohov, Macnair and Rookwood had Disapparated from Walpurgis. Snape was   
almost sure that Malfoy hadn't drunk the potion, and had fled with the   
others when he felt that the situation was becoming uncontrollable.

Snape admitted that he had reported to Dumbledore the plans of the Clique   
and had helped the Order to elaborate a supporting plan for the Clique.   
With Snape's description of the Clique's Map, Lupin and Dumbledore had   
been able to create a similar map to track the whereabouts and the movements   
of everybody inside the Death Eaters' hiding place.

Lupin, in his turn, reported that he had noticed Harry Potter's absence   
in Grimmauld Place and warned Dumbledore immediately. Dumbledore had sent   
the most competent members of the Order - who were already prepared to   
join the action at any time - to rescue Harry and give support to the   
Clique's attack on Walpurgis.

The other five members of the Clique, in individual or collective testimonies,   
narrated how, by way of the Map, they had watched the Death Eaters slaughtering   
one another, and how they had felt astonished when they saw Harry Potter   
entering the cottage. With trepidation, they had watched Harry's, Snape's   
and Voldemort's movements and, when it became clear that they had no other   
alternative, they had decided to invade the cottage and rescue Harry.

Finally, Harry reported his action from the time he had Apparated to   
Walpurgis until Voldemort's Disapparation.

When the reports came to an end, Snape asked permission to speak. Dumbledore   
conceded it.

Snape stood up, with a determined look. "Headmaster, we cannot reveal   
what truly happened at Walpurgis to the Ministry and the press. Those   
events must remain among us, as a secret."

"Severus, Pettigrew witnessed everything, and Lucius Malfoy has   
many contacts in the Ministry. I'm sure the Ministry will be informed   
sooner or later. If we don't tell the truth, we will risk being sued for   
treason. Especially you," added the Headmaster, in his fatherly tone.

"I don't care. If the bond between Potter and the Dark Lord is disclosed,   
Potter's life will be endangered. Among those who want to destroy the   
Dark Lord, there are unscrupulous people. Not everything is black and   
white, as we all know very well. There are many people who lost their   
families in the war, or in raids, and they live only for revenge."

Harry shook his head and stood up. "I don't want to see anybody   
accused of treason just to protect me! I won't take it."

Snape glared daggers at him.

"I don't know why you want to protect this Death Eater," said   
Moody. "He's helped Voldemort to escape not in order to protect Potter,   
but because he's loyal to his master."

Mr Weasley had to stop Snape, who had taken out his wand. At the other   
side of the table, Lupin and Tonks held Moody.

"Now, now, friends," said Dumbledore. "We have to ponder   
all these issues before making a decision."

But the discussion stretched into the night, and they didn't come to   
an agreement. Finally, Dumbledore decided to postpone the decision for   
the next morning, asking everybody to spend the night at Grimmauld Place.

"But Headmaster, and Hogwarts?" asked Mr Weasley. "We   
haven't managed to deactivate the _Veneficus Trojanus_ yet!"

"Don't worry, Arthur. We still have two days. Filius and Axel already   
know how to dismantle the contraption. It's true that we don't know yet   
how we will be able to touch it, but Durmstrang is going to send help   
tomorrow."

"Albus, do you trust those..."

"Now, now, Alastor, let's take a rest. Tomorrow we'll talk about   
it," Dumbledore concluded, flashing one of his twinkling smiles.

  
~* ~* ~

Harry slid under the blankets, sure that he wouldn't be able to sleep.   
Bloody brilliant. He had never wanted to be a hero, but the Wizarding   
World had placed that burden on his shoulders. Now they would accuse him   
of being a coward because he had refused to sacrifice himself to free   
the Wizarding World of their executioner.

And Severus would probably end up kissed by a Dementor, for treason.

"Harry," Ron mumbled from his own bed, "I reckon you did   
well. And Snape too. He saved your life. He can be a greasy bat, but I'll   
be eternally grateful to him."

Harry smiled. At least now Ron was on his side. Before falling asleep   
lulled by his friend's words, Harry kissed the ring. Snape was in one   
of the upper floor bedrooms, with Lupin. So near and so inaccessible.

~* ~* ~

Snape was already in his bed when Lupin loomed over him.

"Severus, you did what had to be done. Now do me a favour: treat   
Harry well. If you mess with his head, you'll have to answer to me."

"Mind your own business, Lupin."

Snape turned his back to Lupin and pressed the ring against his own chest.

~* ~* ~

The meeting started as soon as they finished their breakfast. However,   
there were two guests that hadn't been there the previous night.

"I would like to greet Mr and Mrs Clauschee," said Dumbledore.   
"I asked them to come here and say a few words, giving us their insight   
on the subject in discussion."

Kai's parents were both in their thirties. Mrs Clauschee had high and   
prominent cheekbones, and beautiful amber skin. Her long, straight, silky   
black hair flowed down to the middle of her back. Mr Clauschee also had   
long black hair, tied up in a braid. His eyes, dark as coal, glowed intensely   
as he stood up slowly.

"Dear members of the Order of the Phoenix, I'm Bahe Clauschee, born   
to the Blue Bird People, born for the Mud People. And this is my wife,   
Glenna Yazzie, born to the Red Running into Water and for the Yucca Fruit   
clan. I would like to make a formal protest against the use of elements   
of our culture without our previous authorisation. We were not informed   
that an altered version of the Sandpotion would be used on the Death Eaters."

"Mr Clauschee, you're absolutely right. I take responsibility for   
what happened," Dumbledore declared. "A sequence of unfortunate   
circumstances led me to make this decision. I couldn't see an alternative.   
Our intentions were good. The raids were intensifying, and Harry couldn't   
watch the deaths of his friends passively. Furthermore, I knew about the   
bond between Harry and Voldemort. I knew the death of one of them would   
result in the death of the other."

"Headmaster, your people don't understand the fundamentals of our   
culture."

At that precise moment, Snape moaned. Harry turned to him immediately,   
and saw him seizing his left arm with his right hand.

"Severus," said Mr Weasley, who was at Snape's side, "don't   
tell me he's calling you!"

Snape bent over convulsively, in pain. Everybody stood up and approached   
him, their faces full of concern. Harry was at the other side of the table,   
and couldn't get near Snape. He wanted to shout to everybody get out of   
his way, because he wanted to see what was happening. Then he heard Snape's   
voice, low and hoarse, but clear enough.

"The Mark has... disappeared."

A murmur of astonishment ran through the kitchen.

"What... what does this mean?" asked Lupin.

"I had foreseen this development," said Snape, his voice even   
more tremulous. "I didn't want to raise false hopes, though."   
Then, to everybody's amazement, Snape smiled. "The Dark... Voldemort   
is a Squib now. Harry is safe. As Voldemort has lost his magic, the bond   
between them has been broken."

There was a general racket in the kitchen. Some people hugged each other,   
while others, incredulous, asked questions at the same time.

"Ladies, gentlemen... Let's hear Severus's explanation," asked   
McGonagall.

They all sat down, obedient yet restless.

"The Sandpotion B didn't make the Dark... Voldemort lose his magic   
immediately. However, as a side-effect of the potion, every time he cast   
a dark magic spell, his magic rebounded against himself, and he lost part   
of his powers. From the sudden way the Mark disappeared from my arm, I   
infer he must have cast an Unforgivable on someone," Snape explained.

"Wicked!" Ron shouted, and was followed by cheers and hoorays.

Everybody embraced each other, laughing in joy.

Except for Mr and Mrs Clauschee, who remained seated stiffly, with a   
puzzled look.

Dumbledore cleaned his throat. "We were very rude to Mr Clauschee.   
We have interrupted him. In the Navajo culture, nobody should be interrupted   
when speaking. Hence, if any of you wants to speak, raise your hand and   
wait for Mr Clauschee's authorisation."

"Headmaster, my people never interrupt a person who's speaking,   
but in this case, something unexpected has happened; there's no reason   
to apologise. I would like to explain my position to you and, in order   
to do it, I'll have to go back to the beginning of our interactions. When   
we decided to accept your offer and send Kai to Hogwarts, we had to explain   
to the boy that he would be entering a world very different from ours.   
In our world, witchcraft and witches are abhorred. But your definitions   
of 'witchcraft' and 'witch' are different from ours. To us, Magic is always   
a gift from the Holy People. Your people don't acknowledge this gift,   
but that doesn't make you 'evil'. I explained all that to Kai very carefully.   
I've failed by not telling him that there were evil wizards in your world.   
And you've failed by not warning us that you would use the potion against   
Voldemort. If I had known you were planning to do it, I would have told   
you that the Sandpotion wasn't the ideal medium. To fight an evil wizard   
like Voldemort, you should have made a potion based in the 'Enemy Way',   
or in the 'Prostitution Way'.

"What?" asked Ron, too astonished to repress himself.

Perhaps already accustomed to the Wizarding World manners, Mr Clauschee   
didn't look upset. "That's what we call the ceremony to defeat witchcraft   
and witches, or rather what you call the dark wizards and the dark arts.   
Therefore, you used the wrong potion."

Harry raised his hand. Mr Clauschee made a gesture with his head, giving   
him permission to speak.

"Mr Clauschee, but in the end everything went fine, right?"

Mrs Clauschee exchanged looks with her husband. "In the end you   
managed to defeat the Dark Lord because you three - Harry Potter, Professor   
Snape and my son - put your life energies into the potion," Mrs Clauschee   
explained. "The Sandpotion is a healing potion. In the process of   
creating the potion, you started to follow the 'Beauty Way'. And what   
you did was surprising even to us, to The People, because you've managed   
to cure a dark wizard."

Snape shook his head.

"Don't you agree, Professor Snape?" Mrs Clauschee asked.

"He lost his powers. I don't consider this a cure."

"Nevertheless, he can recover his powers," said Mr Clauschee.   
"As long as he doesn't use them for witchcraft. For evil purposes,   
I mean."

A murmur of surprise spread through the kitchen.

"My son," proceeded Mr Clauschee, "is too young. When   
he identified Voldemort as Winter Thunder, he made a great mistake, from   
the point of view of our culture. He should have noticed that the lightning   
mark could only have been imprinted by an evil power. However, what he   
said it would happen had become reality: Harry Potter and Professor Snape   
went to Voldemort and made a deal with him. I'm sure they had to have   
the support from the Black God and the Bat to do it, as Kai predicted."

Harry had raised his hand again, and Mr Clauschee let him speak.

"Kai taught me the Stalking Way song, and I sang it to myself before   
entering the Walpurgis' cottage."

Mr Clauschee smiled. "Kai is an amazing kid. I would never have   
thought that this could work. There are some Navajo stories that even   
my son doesn't know about. One of them tells how the First Man turned   
to the Evil side. He destroyed and recreated himself, and that's how he   
got the powers of evil. I see a similarity between Voldemort and this   
myth. I would never have thought of him as the Winter Thunder. In our   
way of thinking, the only way to destroy evil is turn the evil around.   
The Dark Wizard is destroyed by his own evil. But you three defeated the   
darkest wizard as if you were killing a holy being. '_With beauty before   
us, we come together. / That my arrow may free its sacred breath. / That   
my arrow may bring its death in beauty.'_ The purpose of this song   
is to put hunter and prey in harmony. It puts one in harmony with death."   
Mr Clausche shook his head, astonished. "With all its flaws, in the   
end, Kai's interpretation was crucial to the positive outcome. My son   
has probably inherited the Seeing powers of my wife," concluded him,   
looking at his wife with evident affection.

"We wouldn't like, however, to have our culture publicly associated   
with these events. Because many of our people wouldn't understand,"   
Mrs Clauschee concluded.

"Very well, friends. We will do as you wish," said Dumbledore.   
"As we have many tasks to fulfil, I think it's time to finish this   
meeting. Kingsley, Arthur and Nymphadora should go to the Ministry and   
try to gather information about how Voldemort has lost his powers. Professor   
Snape and I will go to Hogwarts and help in the _Veneficus Trojanus_   
deactivation. Professor Lupin and the children should stay here."

The "children" grimaced and sighed.

~* ~* ~

That evening, the Wizarding World exploded in owls and shooting stars   
like sixteen years before: Voldemort had been defeated... again. Mr Weasley   
arrived at Grimmauld Place from the Ministry with an extra edition of   
the Daily Prophet sporting the headline: "Neville Longbottom defeats   
You-Know-Who."

Mr Weasley read the article to Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.   
It described how You-Know-Who, after confronting Harry Potter and the   
members of the Order of the Phoenix at Walpurgis, had gone after Longbottom.   
According to Longbottom, You-Know-Who was convinced that he needed to   
eliminate him because of a prophecy.

It hadn't been difficult for You-Know-Who to Apparate at the Longbottoms',   
petrify the grandmother and find the boy. However, when he had cast Avada   
Kedavra, You-Know-Who had left Neville only unconscious and, apparently,   
lost his own powers.

Neville now had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, and You-Know-Who,   
now a Squib, had managed to flee. Nobody knew his whereabouts.

~* ~* ~

The next day, Dumbledore arrived by Floo at Grimmauld Place and, after   
gathering in the kitchen all the Grimmauld Place occupants (the Clique,   
Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin), informed them that the _Veneficus Trojanus_   
had been deactivated and Hogwarts's defences restored, thanks mainly to   
Axel Lescaux's work.

"Headmaster, do you know why Voldemort went after Neville?"   
asked Harry.

"Harry, my guess is that, after knowing that you wouldn't be able   
to kill him without dying, he became convinced that the prophecy referred   
to Neville and not to you. When Riddle found out about the bond that linked   
you to him, Professor Snape told him that the second part of the prophecy   
could refer to that link ('and either must die at the hand of the other   
for neither can live while the other survives…') But you know... This   
interpretation is rather contrived. I bet Riddle didn't buy it at all...   
he pretended to you and Professor Snape that he believed that, or perhaps   
he had second thoughts about it later... He concluded there was a third   
party involved, and that this third party was Neville. So, he thought   
Neville was 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord', 'born   
to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies',   
and that, because you and he were bonded, both of you would die at the   
hand of Neville."

"And in the end... was that prophecy right or not?" Harry inquired.

The Headmaster answered with another question. "Well... is this   
really the end?"

~* ~* ~

During the next week, Harry, Snape, the Clique and the leaders of the   
Order of the Phoenix had to explain all the events to the Ministry.

Classes would restart on Monday.

On Saturday night, when Harry could finally rest after all those testimonies,   
hearings and strong emotions, he told himself that he would have to talk   
to Severus. It was he, Harry, who had sent him away; probably he would   
have to be the one to take the initiative of reconciliation.

He pressed the ring strongly against his chest. The next day, he would   
think of how to approach that stubborn and irritating man whose absence   
created a deep void in his life.

On Sunday morning, Harry woke up with strong arms wrapped around him.


	12. New Challenges

**12 - New Challenges**

 

"Have you gone nuts?" asked Harry, as soon as they Apparated into Snape's bedroom, in the cottage, Snape carrying Harry in his arms.

Snape, who had his Time-Turner around his neck, looped the cord around Harry's neck as well and turned the hourglass six times.

"There wasn't any other way to talk to you," replied Snape, placing Harry on the ground. "The whole week was all hearings, hearings and more hearings. And classes will restart tomorrow. I mean... the day after tomorrow."

"But how will you explain this to Dumbledore if..."

"Harry, we all know that Dumbledore knows everything."

"What do you mean, 'everything'?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you still angry with me?"

"I... Yeah, I think I am. I don't like people to decide things for me. I'm not a child any more," said Harry, not believing his own words. The previous night, he had decided to apologise to Snape, and now he was talking to him in that tone!

"Always wanting to play the hero, Mr Potter..."

They glared at each other, as on the verge of starting a duel or a wrestle. The tension was almost unbearable.

"I think I should go," said Harry, lowering his head, unable to face Snape any more.

Snape grabbed his arms firmly. "It might be true that I treat you like a child. You have to understand that I'm twenty years older than you, and it's not easy to break old habits. On the other hand, I can't apologise for what I did, because, if it happened again, I would do exactly the same. I did what I did because I... couldn't stand the idea of losing you."

Harry couldn't think any more. Suddenly, they were in each other's arms - it was as if their bodies had made the decision for them. They moaned at the same time.

"Harry..."

"Oh, Severus. I've been such an idiot."

"That's old news."

Harry smiled. That was his Snape. "Do you still remember that other way we used to communicate?"

"That was precisely my idea when I brought you straight to this bedroom. I hope I'm not out of practice, after such a long time," said Snape, before capturing Harry's lips in a longing kiss.

Severus pushed him gently onto bed, always kissing him. Harry gave a soft moan, wrapping his arms around Snape's shoulders. The older wizard took off Harry's glasses and folded them up on the bedside table.

They kissed for a long time, both lost in the battle of lips and tongues, hands roaming all over each other, bodies pressing together. The kiss could have continued further if Harry hadn't rocked his hips against the older wizard's, and wrapped his legs around his waist, pressing his arousal against Severus's stomach greedily.

Then Severus decided to take off the boy's clothes, very slowly. Harry did the same to Severus's robe.

When Severus found himself only in his underwear and got rid of Harry's pyjama top, he gazed at the young wizard's body, surprised.

"You have grown." Severus slid his fingers into the new hair on Harry's chest. "Only a month away from you and you are... different."

"Do you still like me?" asked Harry, unsure, his voice cracking.

Severus frowned. "Of course I do, Harry. I don't have any fetish for teens. I want to see you grow and develop in all aspects of your being. I just don't want to stay away from you. I want to watch every change, second by second."

"And I won't mind if your hair gets white, or if you get bald."

Severus grimaced. "I am a wizard. We have spells and potions for hair implants. I taught you how to prepare the Capillus-gro potion in your last term. You have never paid attention to my classes, obnoxious boy."

Instead of replying, Harry took one of Snape's nipples between his teeth, and the Potions master forgot the subject completely.

Harry started to devote himself to the neck and earlobe of his lover. He licked and smelled him all over, delighting in that body he already knew, getting familiar with it again. "Hmm. You've used that lizard's eyes microsponge shampoo again... And your hair's not greasy now."

"I'm perfecting that shampoo," explained Severus.

"Don't even try to get more handsome. If you really become the Slytherin Sex God, I'm going to die of jealousy."

Severus pinched one of Harry's nipples. "I _want_ you to die of jealousy!"

"Ouch! Sadistic wanker!"

"Oh, you will see the wanker!"

Harry got rid of his briefs. Severus couldn't take his eyes off him.

Harry loved the way Severus was looking at him. How he had missed this! All that time without having those eyes boring into his soul, those hands roaming all over his body... He was totally focused on the moment, wanting to enjoy every second with Severus.

Severus slipped off his briefs, revealing his fully erect cock, and crawled between Harry's legs. He kissed the boy languidly.

"Severus, I want you in me."

Severus closed his eyes, as if savouring the boy's words, and felt Harry's cock throb against him.

"Soon I'm going to be inside you, Harry," he said, hoarsely. "Deep inside you."

Harry whimpered. That voice did amazing things to him.

Severus reached out to open the bedside table drawer and produce the lube. He unstoppered it and poured some onto his fingers, looking down at Harry intensely. Without taking his eyes off his lover, he spread the product over his cock.

The older wizard slipped one finger carefully inside Harry, sliding it in and out.

Harry squirmed beneath him, melting and wanting more. "I'm ready, Severus. I don't need more prep."

"Absolutely not. It's been a long time since we did this, and you have to be patient."

Harry sighed, but was rewarded with a second, and soon a third finger.

When Severus took his fingers out, Harry almost complained. But soon Severus's cock was pressing at his sensitive entrance.

Severus plunged in slowly, waiting for Harry to adjust, his eyes locked on his lover's as to make sure that Harry knew he was _his_.

_As if it was necessary_, thought Harry. As if Harry had any doubts. As if it was possible to feel any more intimately linked to a person than that. And yet...

"More, Severus. I want more."

Harry's words elicited a strong response from Severus, making him groan and gasp. Severus cupped Harry's balls, squeezing them slightly, and penetrated to the root, starting to pound him harder and faster, rubbing against his prostate mercilessly. Harry responded by thrusting against him, and the tension was building more and more, reaching an unbearable level. Finally, Harry arched his entire body, murmuring incoherent words and spilling his seed between their bodies.

Severus thrust once more, twice, and also reached his climax. Collapsing, he lay still on top of Harry for a while, exhausted and sated.

~* ~* ~

"The ring hasn't even blinked once during all this time," said Harry a few minutes later, when Severus had rolled off him and started toying with the boy's dishevelled hair. "Every time I felt lonely and afraid I'd never see you again, I held it, and it comforted me."

Severus stroked Harry's face with his knuckles. "In a year, Harry, we will be able to complete the Hierosgamos rite."

"And live happily ever after?" Harry gave a rather incredulous smile. "Do you think we're free from the dark wizards once and for all?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think so. This is only an armistice. Lucius will try to gather the Death Eaters again. You need to continue to practise and perfect your magic. And I will have to maintain the façade of loyalty to the Death Eaters."

"Why?"

"I talked to Draco yesterday. Lucius still trusts me. He is hidden somewhere, and believes that I have helped the Dark Lord to escape."

"But if it was you who made the potion!"

"It wasn't me who added the potion to the water! He doesn't know that I took part in the whole plan. He counts on me to help reunite the lower echelons of the Death Eaters, who weren't affected. Hence, we cannot be too careful. As Moody says, constant vigilance!"

"Hmpf, with you near me, I already have constant vigilance! And speaking of constant vigilance, what happened to Akhmatov?"

"Dumbledore's allies in Durmstrang managed to free him. You will have Defence Against the Dark Arts with him again this term."

"What?! Is Dumbledore completely nuts?"

"That was exactly what I said to him."

"And what did he say?"

"He said, 'Now, now, Severus, let's give him a second chance. He didn't mean to cause us any harm. He merely fell in a trap'."

Harry grimaced. "What a bastard! He knows that you can't say anything against second chances."

"Nonetheless, I insisted the man was at least incompetent and unable to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. But it was useless."

"Severus, do you really want to teach Defence?"

Severus snarled. "I would rather be a Gryffindor than teach anything other than Potions. Do you think that, after teaching Potions for fifteen years, I would be qualified to teach any other subject?"

"Of course you would. You're a very powerful wizard, and you know a lot about Dark Arts!"

"Oh, but the Ministry syllabus forces us to teach a lot of unimportant material. I don't have patience for that. We've spread the rumour that I want the post to mislead the Death Eaters into thinking that I resent Dumbledore because he doesn't hire me, and that he doesn't hire me because he doesn't trust me."

"I see... It must be horrible for you, to let people think that you're a loser, that you never get what you want..."

"Indeed. It doesn't do my self-esteem any good. Speaking of self-esteem, are you upset because Longbottom is being worshipped as a hero now, and not you?"

"Oh no, I don't want to be worshipped, if that's what you mean. You don't believe me, but I've never wanted to be famous. What bothers me is that it was the Sandpotion B that defeated Voldemort. And you're not receiving any credit for this."

Severus shrugged.

They kept quiet for some time.

"Severus, do you think Mrs Weasley will get better?"

"You like her a lot, don't you?"

"Er... She treats me like a child; it's annoying. But you know, Ron's my best friend. He's so sad because of her."

"I was thinking... Weasley said she hasn't recovered her memory yet, but her vital functions are intact, and she's going to be discharged from St Mungo's within three days. We can take her to Hogwarts. I think the Sandpotion could help cure her. With Pomfrey's assistance."

"I hope so! It would be great!"

Then Severus reached out for his robe and produced a wrinkled parchment from one of its pockets. "Speaking of the Sandpotion, take a look at what I received yesterday."

Harry opened the parchment and read.

  


_Dear Professor Snape,  
I hope you are all right!  
I'm writing this letter to you to inform you that the Headmaster convinced my parents to teach at Hogwarts this term! It seems the Headmaster told them they would be able to help the Wizarding World to restore their hozho and reach a higher stage of harmony. My father's going to teach "Navajo Magic Studies",and my mother, "Navajo Divination".  
Do you remember when I told you it would be amazing if we could have a collective Healing Ceremony at Hogwarts? (The Blessing Way would be my choice, but we can talk about that later.) I think we will finally be able to do it!  
I'm looking forward to the start of classes. I had already read the entire Potions book for this term; I can barely wait to start practising.  
Yours faithfully,  
Kai Clauschee  
_

  


Harry smiled. "This boy is a treasure! Do you know what his parents were working on the Department of Mysteries?

"I have no idea. Albus never told me."

Harry looked at Severus with dreamy eyes. "Severus, do you think that, with a Navajo ceremony, we'll be able to mend the division between the Houses, and prevent the rising of another dark lord?"

"My customary realism would make me answer that no, that this division is crystallised, even historically, and that there will always be dark lords. But who would imagine that one day we would be here, in the afterglow of the best shag of the century, talking amicably?"

"The best shag of the century? Aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

Severus shot him an offended look. "Why? Wasn't it for you?"

"Er, I'm not sure. What if I show you _my_ idea of 'best shag of the century'?"

"Oh," murmured Severus, pulling Harry on top of him. "Arrogant as always, aren't you, Mr Potter? I challenge you to do better than myself."

**The End**

The next story in the series is _The Blessing Way_ (a short story!), but first I think you should read _Turning Point_ (a prequel to _Mandala_).


End file.
